


Biggest Mistake

by Burrahobbit



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for The Eleventh Hour, Taako has feelings, there's a little bit of cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: What if you had the chance to undo your biggest mistake?Taako knows immediately what his is without being shown. He doubts he'll ever forget it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got through the whole TAZ series in one week. It was brutal.  
> This scene really stuck out to me, so I wrote a short piece for it. Nothing new - just getting into the groove of Taako's characterization.

Taako recognizes the scene without needing to be told. His last show - he's memorized this event almost by heart, can recite the recipe without even thinking about it. He stares at the audience for a moment, heavy with the knowledge of what's going to happen.

He doesn't know why the Chalice showed him arguing with Sazed, but that is far from his mind now. His hands shake as past Taako prepares the chicken, doing bizarre transmutation magic to dazzle the crowd.

_Why did he have to be such a fucking show-off?_

  
The 'oo's and 'ah's don't distract him from watching, trying to figure out what went wrong.

The food is passed out to the audience, and Taako feels the urge to stop himself. He knows this will kill all 40 people.

His biggest mistake, indeed.

The scene changes to the wagon, where Sazed is holding a bottle of arsenic.

Fury boils through him momentarily, but it fades quickly. There's still pain - rewatching this is hard for him - but now it's followed by relief.

It wasn't his fault.

He didn't kill these people.

The Chalice tells him he can change this mistake, but Taako already knows he isn't going to take up her offer.

If they ever make it out of this strange loop, Taako's making a huge batch of cookies and turning it into a fucking cake. He smiles almost imperceptibly at the thought of doing food transmutation for fun again.

For the first time in a while, Taako feels light, the heavy weight of knowing what he'd done pulled easily off his shoulders.

When all three of them refuse the offer valiantly, Taako admits to himself that he's a little proud of his friends as well.


End file.
